Can I ask you something?
by Blue-Eyed-Slytherin
Summary: Hermione is upset by something Malfoy says to her and decides to ask Ron how he feels about her.


A/N: I previously published this story on harrypotterfanfiction so if it looks familiar it is not because of plagiarism!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione looked at the margin of her History of Magic essay and sighed. She had doodled Ron's name in hearts all down the edge of the page. She bent to take her wand from her bag and as she lifted it to remove the writing from the page she was surprised when it was pulled suddenly from the table.

"Well, well, the Mudblood has it bad for the Weasel King", drawled Draco as he passed the page back for Crabbe and Goyle to look at. "Who would have guessed?"

"Give it back Malfoy" demanded Hermione pointing her wand at Draco. He looked fearful but ignored her demand none the less.

"Does Weasley know that your warm for his form then Granger" he asked, stepping back as Hermione took a step toward him.

"Shut it Malfoy", Hermione said through her teeth, trying not to let her temper get the better of her. She pointed her wand in Crabbe and Goyle's direction. "Accio page" she stuffed the page in her bag along with her books, slung it over her shoulder and stormed out of the library.

As she walked through the doors she heard Draco call after her " I know his family is full of muggle lovers but I doubt Mudblood filth is his type".

She turned in time to see Draco say "what a loser" and fall about laughing with Crabbe and Goyle.

She couldn't take it anymore. Hermione enjoyed the look of fear that flit across Draco's face as she raised her wand and said "Rictusempra".

A jet of silver light flew from her wand and hit Draco in the stomach, he doubled up and started laughing uncontrollably. Ignoring Madam Pince's incredulous cries of "Miss Granger" Hermione stalked from the library and wandered down to the lake.

The truth of the matter was that what Draco had stuck a nerve, his words where exactly what she was thinking, although admittedly not in the same terms. She had been wondering for a while now what was stopping Ron, he knew she liked him and she was sure he felt the same way. They had almost kissed the other day but Harry had walked into the room and Ron had been avoiding her ever since.

Hermione had had enough of waiting for him to make the first move. She got up from her place from beneath a tree and practically ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Ron looked at his Potions homework in despair. There was no way he was going to be able to complete this in time for Potions tomorrow. Not without Hermione's help anyway. But he couldn't ask Hermione for help. He was trying to give her space especially after he practically threw himself at her the other day. He got up from the table he was working at and flopped down in to a chair by the fire. A loud bang sounded through the common room. Ron turned and looked around the common room to see who had made the noise. A furious looking Hermione stormed in through the portrait hole . She searched the common room with wild eyes and Ron prayed she wasn't looking for him because she looked scary. No such luck, Hermione marched over to him and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Uh-oh when girls did that it usually meant trouble.

" What's up Hermione?" he asked casually, hoping she wasn't angry at him.

The second he opened his mouth the look on Hermione's face softened. It was the first time he'd talked to her in days without being spoken to first.

"Ron can I ask you something?" she asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Sure anything". Ron motioned toward the arm chair beside his. Hermione sat and remained silent for a moment. Then she turned to Ron all anger forgotten. Instead it had been replaced by fear and shyness. This wasn't seeming like such a good idea anymore. Surely he was going to turn her down there was no way he could be interested in her. But she had to take a chance. So after a deep breath she said "Ron, do you, you know, like me?". Hermione closed her eyes and waited for her heart to be broken.

"No" Ron answered simply. And there it went shattered into tiny pieces.

"Would you cry if I ever left?"

"No".

Hermione didn't know why she kept punishing herself but she had one more question to ask.

"Would you ever even give me a second look"

"No".

Hermione nodded slowly and got up from her chair. Fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She didn't want him to see her cry over him, she had had enough humiliation for one day. She walked toward the girls dormitories when she heard Ron say. "Hermione wait". she turned toward him expecting pity in his eyes, she was surprised to see longing there instead. Ron took a tentative step toward her.

"I don't like you, you idiot I love you, always have always will". Hermione felt her heart soar at those words. She couldn't believe he actually loved her back.

"I wouldn't cry if you left, I'd die" he told her honestly his voice unusually high due to emotion.

He walked forward and took her face in his hands. "And I wouldn't ever be _able_ to give you a second look, because the moment I look at you everyday I can't tear my eyes away".

Hermione was taken by surprise when Ron crashed his lips down on hers hungrily. She felt his tongue slide along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds of enjoying her first kiss she realised the whole common room was looking at them and had been from the moment she walked through the door. She broke away gasping for breath. They noticed for the first time that Harry and Ginny were in the room. Ginny held her hand out to Harry and said "Pay up, I told you it would be before end of term exams"

"Fine, fine" Harry grumbled reaching into his pocket and giving Ginny money. Then he turned to Hermione and Ron and said "Seriously you guys couldn't keep your hands to yourselves for two more months".

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the common room. "Come on, lets finish this somewhere a little more private".


End file.
